Another Universe, But Still The Same Protector
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Jay gets sent to the Bayverse and meets up with the Optimus Prime there. Will he get back home? Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Jay, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime and Transformers (2007 movie) belong to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Another Universe, But Still The Same Protector**

"Find that boy!" Someone called out.

"How did he get in here?" Someone else asked. "This base is impenetrable and no trucks have come in today."

"The guards said he just appeared," said another soldier.

The Diego Garcia base was on high security because a young boy had somehow gotten in the base and was hiding from them and they were searching all over to try and find him, but so far, nothing. The bad thing was too that the cameras had glitched a bit too, making it hard to try and find the kid with them.

Jay, who was running down an empty hallway, glanced around before continuing. He then heard footsteps and hid but then saw something that he instantly welcomed.

Optimus Prime was there and was speaking with another bot. "Daddy!" Jay called out, running up to him.

Optimus Prime and Ratchet turned at the cry and were surprised to find a young boy running up to the leader and hiding behind him. "Daddy, help," the boy said.

Carefully, Optimus moved his foot away and kneeled down. "I'm afraid you have the wrong person, little one," he said very gently.

Jay looked up at him and realized that who he thought was his father had the same colors, but looked a bit different. The yellow robot beside him stayed still, but seemed to look intently at the boy. "Optimus, this boy is about to have a panic attack," he said.

Optimus placed one large hand behind the young boy and gently picked him up. To his and Ratchet's surprise, the boy didn't flinch at the height, but rather at them. "Please don't hurt me!" He begged. "I…I don't know where I am! Daddy! Help!"

Large, silver fingers gently brushed over the teenager's back in a soothing motion. "Ratchet?" Jay heard Optimus ask.

"He's telling the truth," the medic said. "He really doesn't know where he is."

The leader of the Autobots noticed the boy was starting to calm down and looked at Ratchet, who nodded and they went to the medbay. The boy looked terrified for a moment and curled up when Optimus placed him in Ratchet's hand. "Don't be frightened, young one," Ratchet soothed, setting him on the medical berth. "Take a deep breath and let it out slowly."

Jay tried to focus and managed to take a deep breath and release it slowly, hearing gentle whirring that he recognized as scanners and looked up to see the medic looking at him intently and then nodding. "Alright, what is your name?" He asked.

"Jay," the boy said.

Optimus came up to him, placing a gentle hand around the boy's back. "Why did you think I was your father, young one?" He asked gently.

"I…I thought you were, but…you look different from my father," Jay said honestly, flinching a bit when Optimus moved his hand slightly, but the leader of the Autobots just held the boy gently with his hand.

"Can you tell us where you're from?" Optimus asked.

"Jasper, Nevada, sir."

Ratchet was listening and nodded to Optimus. "He's telling the truth," he said before looking curious. "The humans are all looking for Jay."

Optimus gave an amused chuckle. "I wonder why," he said.

"Because of me," Jay said. "They don't know how I got in here."

"Well, we know," Ratchet said. "You were teleported here."

Jay looked up at him. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"You have traces of transport energy around you, young one," Optimus said, giving his side a gentle poke and heard Jay giggle a little. "And from you telling the truth, we know you didn't mean to put the base on alert."

The boy then remembered the device he had seen. "Wheeljack and Ratchet were working on what they called a transportation device," he said thoughtfully. He then looked at Ratchet. "Ratchet, right?"

"Yes," the medic said.

Jay looked at the yellow color. "You're a rescue vehicle, right? An ambulance?"

Ratchet nodded again and the boy looked thoughtful. "I've never seen a yellow ambulance before," he admitted.

"What is your Ratchet like?" The medic asked.

"Way grouchier than you," Jay said with a giggle. "But don't tell him I said that."

Ratchet smirked, but then grew serious. "Your Ratchet and…Wheeljack?…were working on a transporting device?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, they mentioned it would tell them if rogue 'Cons were near. Ever since Megatron joined the Autobots and made peace, well…some 'Cons don't take to it well."

Optimus turned to him. "Wait a moment," he said. "Megatron…joined the Autobots?"

Jay nodded and then looked at the leader. "Megatron didn't join you guys?" He asked.

"No," Ratchet said sadly.

The boy didn't need to be told that the war was still present in this world. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "He'd be a really good ally if he joined you, guys."

Optimus nodded. "Yes," he said softly before calling the commanding officer and telling him that the base didn't need to be on high alert. He then glanced over at Jay and picked him up again. "What should we do about you in the meantime?" He asked.

A sound made them look up and they saw a portal open before them and Optimus was shocked to see himself come out of the Portal. Jay let out a gasp. "Daddy!" He said happily.

"Jay!" The other Optimus said, looking relieved.

Optimus, smiling, gently placed the boy down and he and Ratchet watched the boy run up to the other Autobot and clung to him, happy tears running down his face. "I'm here, son," Optimus soothed.

Jay hugged him harder and Optimus lifted him up to his shoulder and looked at his doppelganger, relieved when he saw the two calmly watching. "I had heard of multiple universes, but had never experienced them before," he said.

That world's Optimus stepped up to him. "Your son was telling us that your former enemies are good friends with you," he said.

"It's true," the father said as he held Jay, who snuggled into his shoulder and received an alert from Arcee. "Forgive me, Jay and I are needed."

They nodded and a bright light made the room glow.

Arriving back at base, Jay quickly climbed down from Optimus' shoulder and hugged everyone, who expressed concern, especially Ratchet and Wheeljack, but saw their leader's son was alright and were surprised to hear of another dimension where the war was still going on. Megatron wasn't happy to hear that.

"I hope they make peace someday," he said.

Everyone nodded, but Jay was still thinking about the new Optimus he had met. Even though he was from another universe, he was still the same protector.

Just like his dad was.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
